Dame tu Gallina
by Margot03
Summary: SasuNaru.Q asco de titulo XD.-Sasuke teme! -Naruto! -A que no adivinas! -Que? -Mi cocina hizo BUM y me vengo a quedar contigo por dos semanas-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa. -Dame tu gallina ah ah, dame tu gallina ah ah ah-canturreaba...


LLegue con un SasuNaru!! woooooeee!!!!! perdonen la falta de tildes!

dejen review!

Advertencia: Contiene lemmon

Diclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Era un caluroso día de verano, Naruto se encontraba en la cocina pensando que comer y lo primero que se le viene a la mente es…

-Ramen!-exclama alegremente el jinchuuriki.

Acto seguido toma la tetera que se encontraba en un estante y pone el agua a hervir, mientras el agua hervía, el rubio pensaba en el calor que hacia y de pronto se le vino a la mente la perfecta idea de preparse una chicha(N/a:jugo) de toronja y se le hizo agua la boca, se dirigió a la nevera deseoso de encontrar aquella fruta y cuando la abrió encontró…nada.

-Supongo que por andar de misión en misión se me olvido hacer el super-susurro para el-supongo que debo ir a comprar-dijo en un suspiro.

Se encontraba frente a la puerta cuando recordó la tetera, no debía dejar cosas en la estufa sin supervisión, así que corrió al lado de la estufa para ver la tetera y se dio cuenta que tardaba mucho en hervir.

-Que perdida de tiempo-comento-esperar a que hierva, ir afuera con hambre, buscar la fruta y hacer la chicha.

Arrugo las cejas y de pronto se le ocurrió que, por que no salir? Si su suerte era asombrosa, lo máximo! Habia salido ileso de peores situaciones además cuando era niño tuvo que dejar una cosa en la estufa por que Iruka-sensei lo estaba buscando y no paso nada, que probabilidades habia de que se le quemara la casa ahora? 1 en un millón quizás?

Salió confiado de la casa y se dirigió al mercado sin rastro de preocupación, mientras hacia la cola para la tienda de frutas pudo escuchar algunos gritos y mucho humo salir de un punto especifico, que sucedía? Atacaban a Konoha? Descarto esa posibilidad al escuchar a un hombre gritar INCENDIO!!!! Incendio? Quien podría ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para provocar un…

Salió disparado hacia su casa y al entrar pudo observar un enorme hueco donde debía estar su cocina.

-Esto fue la causa del incendio-dijo uno de los aldeanos que habia ayudado a apagar el fuego señalando una tetera chamuscada.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles del renombrado Barrio Uchiha, hasta que llego a la mansión que buscaba, cuando iba a tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió de golpe, dándole paso a un chico de cabello negro con reflejos azules, ojos negros y de piel blanca.

-Sasuke teme!!!

-Naruto?!

-A que no adivinas?!

-Que?

-Mi cocina hizo BUM y me vengo a quedar contigo por dos semanas-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Como que BUM?!-dijo Sasuke mientras lo observaba detenidamente, estaba sudando, tenia el cabello rubio pegado a la cara, sus ropas tenían alguna que otra mancha negra...eso no era bueno.

-Bueno teme hizo BUM! Se me prendió la cocina pues!-

Naruto nunca pudo ver tantos tics nerviosos en la cara de alguien hasta ese momento.

-Por que no te quedas con Sakura?

-Por que si no recuerdas ella vive con Sai y no quiero quedar como un mal tercio.

-Y que te hace pensar que yo no vivo con alguien?

-Es imposible, eres muy amargado…

-Hmph, entra dobe.

-Yo sabia que podía contar contigo teme!

-Si, si-dijo Sasuke mientras se imaginaba las diferentes formas de seducir al kitsune, es que en verdad el desde hace mucho tiempo habia aceptado que estaba enamorado de Naruto pero como este es muy….como decirlo? Muy ingenuo para no decir estúpido no se daba cuenta así que un empujoncito no estaba de mas.

Algunas horas después la casa de Sasuke era un desastre.

-DOBBEEE!!!

-Que paso teme?

-Que es esto?! Arregla mi casa ya!

-Ay noo!!que pereza! Eres un maniático de la limpieza.

-Dobe-dijo Sasuke mientras que algunos tics nerviosos se instalaban en su cara de nuevo- te mato!

-No teme, atrápame si puedes!

Y ahí comenzó la carrera, Naruto estaba ganando hasta que por accidente se tropezó con la alfombra, se tambaleo hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás, hacia adelante y cayo hacia atrás dio la vuelta para caer de frente y mientras caía se agarro del algo, cerro los ojos y cual fue su sorpresa que al abrirlos se dio cuenta que su cara habia caído justo entre las piernas de Sasuke ya que fue a Sasuke a quien agarro para tratar de evitar la caída.

-Perdón!-dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba sobre las caderas de Sasuke y se reía nerviosamente.

-Dobe a mi me gustaba mas como estabas antes.

-Que?!

Sasuke no dijo nada así que debían ser imaginaciones suyas, hizo un par de sellos e invoco a un par de kage bunshins iniciando de nuevo la carrera.

* * *

Al día siguiente sorpresivamente Naruto fue el primero en despertarse y sin nada que hacer se baño, vistió y desayuno para luego dirigirse hacia la casa de Sakura, al tocar la puerta Sai fue quien lo atendió.

-Sai-baka! Y Sakura-chan?

-Se esta bañando por que?

-Oee Sai tu que eres hombre…no tendrás porno por ahí?

-Hablas con la persona equivocada Naruto-dijo Sakura mientras bajaba las escaleras y se secaba el pelo-yo soy la que la tengo, además en su vida Sai iba a tener porno gay.

-Gay?

-Naruto, no creerás que no me e enterado de que vives con Sasuke, por favor ahora sígueme-dijo Sakura mientras subía las escaleras y entraba a su cuarto.

-Saca la caja que esta debajo de la cama.

-Esta bien-dijo mientras la empujaba hacia afuera-esta pesada-dijo mientras la levantaba y la colocaba sobre la cama.

Al terminar Sakura de peinarse se puso al lado de Naruto y abrió la caja, Naruto pudo observar sonrojado varias portadas de videos donde estaban mujeres con mujeres, mujeres con animales, mujeres con hombres, hombres con hombres, hombres con animales en diferentes y extrañas poses.

-Bien aquí hay sadomasoquismo, lesbianismo fuerte y suave, necrofilia, zoolofilia, homosexualidad fuerte y suave y porno de la normal. Tu como estas comenzando necesitas un video gay fuerte y otro suave, toma Técnicas Mortales-dijo dándole uno de los tantos videos-y Toma y Traga-dijo dándole otro video.

-Gra-gracias

-Y no te preocupes esto queda entre nosotros.

-Esta bien.

-Suerte!!!

Y dicho esto Naruto salió de la casa para dirigirse a la de Sasuke

-Supongo que hoy es noche de películas-susurro mientras subía las escaleras.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sasuke entro la cuarto de Naruto, ya que el día anterior no lo habia visto ni una sola vez, observo a su alrededor y pudo notar que el cuarto estaba hecho un asco y pudo escuchar el sonido de la ducha por lo que pensó Naruto se estaba bañando, escucho la puerta de la ducha abrirse y luego cerrarse y acto seguido a Naruto cantar una canción algo…extraña.

-Dame tu gallina ah, ah, dame tu gallina ah, ah, ah.(N/a:XD buahahahahaha, es una cancion de verdad es de un man q c llama PolloMan XD)

Se tapo la boca evitando que una risa saliera y se levanto, cuando se levanto piso lo que parecía un video y leyó el titulo: Técnicas Mortales.

-Ese dobe tiene videos de técnicas y no me dice nada-dijo dirigiéndose al VHS y puso el video.

Al inicio se veían dos hombres en un bar y se escuchaba la canción que hace momentos cantaba en rubio y minutos después se apreciaban a los mismos hombres sobre la barra del bar besándose y arrancándose la ropa, eso era lo que veía Naruto?

Se escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y se vio salir del baño a un Naruto solamente con una toalla atada a la cintura

-Sasuke-teme! tambien ves eso?

-NO!!!!CLARO QUE NOO!!!! pero...no sabia que batearas para el otro equipo...

-Que bateara adonde?

-Ya sabes dobe, que batearas para el otro equipo, que se te quemo el arroz, se te viro la torta, que se te moja la canoa.

-Que?

-Que eres gay carajos!-dijo ya fastidiado.

-Ahh en verdad no, le pregunte a Sai por porno y la que me termino dando porno fue Sakura-chan que verdaderamente es una loca pervertida por que tiene una coleccion gigante y me dio porno gay por que dijo que se entero de que vivia contigo y la vi por que bueno, no tenia nada que hacer.

-YO NO SOY GAYY!!!

-Ah bueno ya vistes la otra?-dijo Naruto mientras señalaba una pelicula que tenia como titulo"Toma y Traga".

-No

-Vamos a verla!-dijo mientras se colocaba frente al VHS sacaba la pelicula y metia la otra.

Se vio desde al principio a dos hombres haciendolo sobre la mesa de la cocina y se escuchaba cosas como:-OH dame mas!dame!,-Ohhh mas fuerte!!! metemelo todo!.

Naruto vio de reojo a Sasuke y observo como su rostro se teñia de rojo, un rojo tan fuerte que le daria envidia a los tomates.

-Que te paso? parece que tienes fiebre-dijo el rubio mientras le tocaba la frente a Sasuke.

Naruto se paro y se puso frente a Sasuke al momento de agacharse para verlo mejor la toalla se le cayo.

-D-Dobe se te cayo la toalla.

-Asshh que importa total no eres gay, estas bien?

-Si solo es que me da asco ver a 2 hombres haciendolo.

-Ahh! yo no le veo ningun problema.

-No?

-Nop, a mi me gustaba Iruka-sensei y cerca de mi casa habia un burdel, tu sabes no?

-TE GUSTABA IRUKA SEN-SEI?!

-Sip, pero total en mi nunca se iba afijar total el estaba y sigue estando con Anko, y despues vino Sakura a mi vida pero ya no me puede gustar por que esta con Sai, y ya no se que hacer al fin y al cabo ero-sennin tenia una linea de libros paralela a la Icha Icha y era gay asi que el viejo pervertido me ponia a leer novelas gay.

-A si que eres bisexual?

-Mmm...se podria decir.

Sasuke tomo a Naruto y lo sento sobre el

-Y te gustaba Iruka-sensei-dijo mientras tomaba el miembro del rubio y lo masajeaba.

-S-Si-dijo Naruto con dificultad.

-Oeeee Dobe la comida esta lista baja!-se escucho desde la cocina.

Y Naruto se vio sentado solo sobre la cama, sin Sasuke y sudado.

-Tengo que parar de ver porno-dijo mientras se vestia.

Bajo hasta el comedor y vio a Sasuke sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, fue a la cocina busco su plato de comida y se sento junto a Sasuke.

-Dame tu gallina ah ah, dame tu gallina ah ah ah-canturreaba Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras veia de reojo como Naruto se ponia rojo.

De pronto Naruto se vio a el y a Sasuke sobre la mesa quitandose la ropa salvajemente y acariciandose con descaro.

-Oee dobe estas rojo, no estaras enfermo.

-Teme,hace calor me voi a bañar como luego-dijo parandose de la mesa y subiendo las escaleras rapidamente, en verdad debia darse una ducha de agua fria.

* * *

Se desperto rojo, sudado y con su "amiguito"despierto, en verdad...DEBIA DEJAR DE VER PORNO! tenia fantasias con Sasuke, se imaginaba con Sasuke en diferentes posiciones eso no era normal!

-Quien me manda a ser un chico con inquietudes?-dijo mientras enfocaba la vista en un punto ya que vio algo exraño-Sasuke?

Sasuke se posiciono sobre el y lo beso dulcemente-seria un sueño?-En realidad nunca se baño se quedo dormido, o al menos creia que se habia quedado dormido. Sasuke le sujeto las muñecas y las ato a los postes de la cama

T-teme? Que crees que haces?

Sin embargo no dijo nada solo sonrio otra vez y le desgarro las ropas eso era raro... Sasuke no sonreiría tantas veces en un día. Además no les estaba haciendo nada malo -conociendo al teme esto seria una broma o una violación- así que concluyó que era un sueño y se rindió a sus deseos le besaba la clavícula, y lo mordió en éste. No pudo evitar soltar un "ah!". Tenía ganas de sobarse el cuello pero no podía. Y Sasuke lo fue besando y bajando y bajando...Sentía los besos húmedos sobre su piel caliente. Lo quemaban -el frío quemaba- y no lo soportaba...

Sintio como forcejeaba con los pantalones y no pudo evitar gemir un poco. Al final se cansó y agarró un kunai, desgarrándolos con todo y bóxers de por medio y agarro su erección con la mano que tenía el kunai -el frío quemaba- y empezó a atragantarse con ella. De la sorpresa, el pobre rubio solto un grito que en vez de hacer que el otro se detuviera lo que hizo fue excitarlo mas de la cuenta, el cuarto se comenzo a llenar de gemidos, Naruto podia sentir como la lengua de Sasuke se movia con maestria sobre su miembro justo cuando llego al primer orgasmo de tanto placer logro romper las cuerdas que lo ataban a la cama y lo primero que hizo fue atacar los labios de Sasuke.

-Teme-le susurro al oido-hay que enseñarte a apretar bien las cuerdas.

Naruto se detuco y pudo observar una sonrisa en la cara de Sasuke, le quito la camisa con la que dormia y pudo observar un muy bien trabajado torso, comenzo a vesarlo empezando por los hombros, pasando al cuello donde le dejo una pequeña marca roja que de seguro se tornaria morada cuando se despertara, pero ya que era un sueño no?, siguio bajando hasta que llego al borde del pantalon. Miro hacia arriba y vio que Sasuke tenia la cabeza hacia atras y los ojose cerrados a causa de la excitacion y eso significaba que le gustaba lo que hacia, asi que le bajo los pantalones con todo y boxer incluidos dejando al descubierto la gran excitacion del Uchiha, cosa que lo sorprendio.

-Muy grande para ti Dobe?-por primera escucho a Sasuke hablar.

-Claro que no! presumido....

Y acto seguido tomo el miembro de Sasuke y le pego un lametazo desde la base hasta la punta para despues meterselo a la boca y empezar a succionarlo y masajearlo de arriba a abajo, se podia ver a un Sasuke apretando los labios evitanod que los gemidos salieran de su boca-cosa imposible-ya que se escuchaban los gemidos, Naruto podia sentir como Sasuke iba a llegar al orgasmo y cuando eso sucedio se trago todo el liquido que salio del Uchiha.

Despues de eso volvio a besar a Sasuke cosa que este aprovecho para cambiar los lugares dejando a Naruto debajo de el, le metio dos dedos en la boca al rubio y cuando estaban bien humedos los deslizo hacia la virginal entrada del rubio y los introdujo, escuchando un quejido de dolor por parte de Naruto.

-Mierda Teme, me partes. (N/a: XD)

Cuando Sasuke escucho eso no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al tiempo que empezaba a mover los dedos de adentro hacia afuera y en movimientos circulares, cuando sintio que estaba listo lo posiciono y lo penetro suavemente vienod como Naruto apretaba las sabanas y cerraba los ojos dejando escapar un gemido de entre dolor y placer.

Despues de unos minutos de extrema lucha por dejar que Naruto se acostumbrara y no embestirlo pudo sentir como Naruto comenzaba a mover las caderas dandole a enteder que ya podia comenzar y este no se hizo esperar, comenzo las embestidas al tiempo que masturbaba el miembro del rubio, pasando los minutos las embestidas se volvian mas fuertes y mas rapidas hasta que los 2 llegaron al orgasmo, Sasuke derramandose en el interior de Naruto y Naruto derramandose en la mano de Sasuke.

-Te amo dobe-le susurro suavemente Sasuke al oido

-Y yo a ti Teme- respondio Naruto antes de caer dormido.

* * *

Al dia siguiente Naruto se desperto de aquel maravilloso sueño y al darse la vuelta en la cama se encontro con un Sasuke despiert y mirandole con una sonrisa.

-TEME?!

-Hmph dobe...

-Pero lo de anoche no fue un sueño?!

-Querias que fuera un sueño?

-NO!...SI!!...NO NO!

-Decidete usuratonkachi.

-Que no Sasuke, pero no que te daba asco ver a 2 hombres haciendolo?

-Me da asco verlos pero no me da nada hacerlo con otro hombre.

-Entonces...me amas?

-Hmph

-Esa no es una respuesta!

-Si!! te amo-dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para le rubio.

-Ah! yo tambien te amo!-dijo Naruto al tiempo que le daba un fugaz beso y se levantaba-Ahora me voi a bañar.

-Ne? Naru-koi no te gustaria que me bañara contigo?-pregunto el Uchiha mientras dibujaba una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-En verdad...no estaria nada mal...

-Ah y se me olvidaba.

-Que?

-De ahora te quedas a vivir conmigo

-QUE?!

-Lo que escuchastes yo no puedo vivir lejos de algo que me pertenece.

-Es que te pertenesco?

-Es que no me gritaba ayer que me pertenecias y que eras todo mio?-dijo el Uchiha dibujando una sonrisa prepotente vienod como el rubio se sonrojaba.

-Metete al baño ya teme.

Y asi Sasuke y Naruto vivieorn felices para siempre

¿FIN?

* * *

TAN TARAN!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿fin? ando pensando en una secuela... u.u hajajajaj toi pensando en muchas cosas

este fic va dedicado a Melissa y quiero agradecerle a mi perv-twin Tsuki-nin (ely) por ayudarme un poco con el lemmon y la historia.

AHORA DEJEN UN BELLO REVIEW!

bye!


End file.
